Legend of the Banishers: Chapter 4 - Past Regrets
With the city atmosphere now calm, the initiation duels had ended, all who took part returned to their dull uninspired rooms for the night to await the result. Having had a close call coming face to face with an impossible task, Michel was in good fortune. The mysterious warrior from his dreams had appeared before him to save his life, leaving behind his shield in the form of a card. Michel was glued to it through the night, staring constantly with strange and bizarre thoughts rushing through his mind. Holding it in his hand he stood in front of the decrepit window, looking up at the stars in the clear night sky he began to think to himself. “Just how could he be there? From a vision to a physical form, it defies all logic.” Confused and disorientated he sat down on his bed leant over. “Could it be that it was just my imagination? But that does not explain this card, real or not, this card just can’t suddenly appear.” Tired and drained of energy Michel fell backwards onto his bead spreading his arms outwards and drifting off into a deep sleep. Silence fell across the city as everyone retired for the night, all accept for two workers stationed at the duel arena. With past events they were tending to the broken AI. As one was operating at its open panel, the other was currently running diagnostic’s on his laptop, typing away rapidly scanning through pages of computer programming. As he continued to scan, one piece of data caught his attention, stopping his typing; the silence caught the attention of the other worker. “Hey” he said still working with the circuits and tools “You’re not slacking off are you?” “No, but I think you should see this” replied the second worker. The first worker put down his tools and walked over towards the second worker who was gazing at the screen. Leaning over his shoulder he focused his eyes briefly. In a sudden panic he pulled out his phone, dialling a number shaking slightly. “Hello, put me through to the mayor.” As he waited for a response the other worker continued to scan the program is search of any other errors. “Hello”, replied a deep voice through the phone. “Mr Hetargi sir, this is repair team three on site at AI delta 30.” “Was the recent solar flare activity to blame for the incident?” “Negative sir, diagnostics show that the AI was hi-jacked by an outside party as suspected” “Hmm” moaned Mr Hetargi, “Have there been any other reported cases such as this?” “Negative sir, this seems to have been an isolated incident.” “I see, in which case I would like you to…” As the mayor and worker continued their conversation Michel lay sound asleep, sinking back into his trace like state, he soon found himself stood in the same white zone where he first met the armoured warrior. Looking around he saw now sign of him, just a vast open empty space filled with never the fading white shine. “Hello” he shouted “Are you here?” He could still see no sign of the warrior, confused he began to look left and right. With his back turned a hand reached out, touching his shoulder, Michel jumped in response whipping around to see the warrior standing before him. “Please don’t do that” said Michel surprised. “My apologies, I did not intend to startle you” replied the warrior kneeling down with his arm in front of his chest. “I gather that you wish to seek the truth?” “The truth, what do you mean?” “You want to know how I came to your aid and to why I am here in your dreams correct” “Yes, that’s right.” The warrior slowly stood up turning away from Michel. With a wave of his arm the bright white into vanished to reveal the vast regions of outer space. “First of all allow me to introduce myself; I am the Solar Guardian, protector of all things light. It is my sworn duty to ensure that light never fades, so that life can exist.” “I see” replied Michel in a confused tone. “So as you’re here and you appeared before me, pardon my rudeness, but just what are you? Are you a human, a monster or a spirit perhaps?” “I am neither. However I would be closest to a spirit, a sentient being. I am able to manipulate energy to project myself into your thoughts and to craft my own body. But due to stability issues I cannot maintain my form for very long.” “Interesting, but just why was it you came to my aid?” “As I explained during our last encounter, I am here to ensure your safety.” “But why my safety, what makes me so important that I need to be kept safe?” “You see, like me there are other sentient beings, all with the task of protecting the various elements of your world. Darkness, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. However there are…others.” “Others?” replied Michel as he began to step closer. “I’m afraid so. These, others, are hell bent on bringing life as we know it, to an abrupt end. These, abominations, are known as the banishers.” He said now closing his eyes slightly and clenching his fist, displeased to even mention their name. “Ok, so what makes me so important that I need to be protected?” replied Michel now stepping even closer, so close he could almost touch the warrior as he stood there looking out at the stars. “Legends foretold that when the…others, decide to venture once more on their conquest, the miracle child of your world shall become its protector.” The warrior continued getting more aggressive and enraged with every word he spoke. “And see that they can no longer wreak the unjust havoc and disruption that they are so intent to cause.” His words caused Michel to step back slightly. Silence fell. The warrior closed his eyes and relieved his clenched fist as he turned back towards Michel. Michel felt a cold shiver race up his spine; he backed away slightly as the warrior knelt down before him. “You have nothing to fear from me” he said in a calmer voice as he softly placed his hand on Michel’s shoulder. “You, Michel Ryo, are that miracle child.” Michel was overwhelmed by shock at his words shrugged his shoulder lose in disgust. “You have got to be joking right?” He said in a displeased tone. “Me, a miracle child?” The warrior only stood up slowly while still focusing his bright yellow eyes on Michel’s stunned face. “Now I know I am imagining things.” He lowered his head shielding his close to tear stricken eyes under the shadow of his hair. “How can anyone consider me to be, a miracle, given what I’ve been through and what I’ve done.” “Is that so?” Michel suddenly looked up to him with his face streaming with tears. “How would you know? How could anyone know what I feel, what I’ve felt. I would have preferred if you just let me perish.” The warrior only let out a slight grunt of displeasure as he turned his back on Michel and began to walk away. “I’m not done talking with you” said Michel still brimming with tears. The warrior stopped in his tracks turning his head slightly. “What makes you so sure that someone like me could even be considered a miracle?” The warrior moaned slightly as he turned around drawing his sword. “Fight me” he said in a cold tone with his eye’s showing no signs of the graceful figure he first met. Michel stepped back slightly in hesitation. “What?” he said as his river of tears gradually stopped. “How can I possibly…” he suddenly paused as the shield once held by the warrior appeared on his arm. “Defend yourself.” The warrior charged towards him at a frightening pace, raising his double ended sword above his head with the sound of this armour clanging with every footstep echoing in the vast open space. “Wait” cried Michel. “What are you doing?” He raised the shield blocking the blow from his sword as it came down with a mighty thud. “You said you were here to ensure my safety and now you want to kill me?” “You said you were better off had I not saved your life. So why don’t I just end it now?” The two broke apart as Michel forced the shield forward, the warrior slid backwards with his cape and hair blustering from the force. The warrior charged once more unleashing a flurry of attacks which Michel promptly block with the shield, left, right, up and down. He continued to striking in every possible direction while Michel consistently blocked one blow after another. “What’s wrong?” said the warrior as he continued to pound his blade upon the shield. “You said you were better off dead, so why won’t you let me kill you? All this talk about wanting to be dead and yet you still fight for your life.” “What do you mean?” replied Michel now scared for his life. “I mean you don’t want to die, do you.” “No that’s not true.” “Then drop the shield so I can kill you.” “No I won’t.” “Why not” shouted the warrior getting more and enraged with every blow he dealt. Michel then grunted as he pushed the warrior away again. This time the warrior just stood still with a single glimmer at the tip of his sword. Michel was exhausted, panting and sweating. His face pale red from his dried tears, his eyes were trembling and limbs shaking. Michel still refused to drop the shield, even though it provoked the warrior. He suddenly gulped and plucked up the courage to speak to him. “I won’t die… I can’t die. Not here… not now.” “And why is that?” “It’s because I…I…I just want to…” “Out with it” shouted the warrior with a mighty roar of anger. “I want to be forgiven.” The warrior put away his sword as Michel then fell to his knees, dropping the shield, his face once more becoming filled with tears. The warrior slowly approached him as he still sat there sobbing. “I know I can’t undo what has been done, but I want to set things right.” Kneeling down the warrior placed his hands upon Michel’s shoulders, the two then stared into each other’s eyes. The once violent eyes of the warrior now showed a softer side of compassion and grace. Michel soon rubbed his face of his tears. The warrior stood up and turned away from Michel as he began to walk away. Michel still on the floor looked up at him as he parted from himself. “That is why.” Said the warrior. Michel slowly stood up, baffled and confused he began to follow the warrior. “Why what?” asked Michel. The warrior stopped causing Michel to stop as well. “That is why you are the miracle child.” “Huh?” “You acknowledge your mistake and wish to redeem yourself despite knowing what that entails. Such is the personality of the miracle child as foretold in the legend.” With those words Michel soon heard a loud knocking sound. Looking around he saw nothing. “We shall cross ways again. Farewell.” Another loud knock occurred, startling Michel, he suddenly awoke from his dream, now scanning the room, the knocking had stopped. Getting out of his bed he cautiously walked towards the door. “Who is it?” he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. “This is Officer Byron; I am here on behalf of the president of Endeavour industries and mayor of Chimera City Mr Hetargi. The mayor wishes to speak with you.” “He does?” replied Michel, slightly confused as to why so many people wanted to get in contact with him. “May I ask when and where?” “The mayor wishes to see you ASAP, I shall escort you there, get dressed and follow me.” Having spent only a day in the city Michel found himself at the doorstep of the most powerful man within the city, overcome with nerves he threw on his jacket and strapped on his guitar walking out the door. “The mayor is in his main office, to get there we will need to fly by helicopter, come with me to the rooftop.” Locking the door behind him Michel put away his key inside his pocket and began the long demanding task of walking up an endless flight of stairs. Continuing to climb, a faint but distinct sound of the helicopter could be heard from above, getting progressively louder with every passing step. Upon reaching the top, Officer Bryon pushed open the door as a sudden gust of air came rushing in from the downdraft of the whirling helicopter blades. The two of them stepped inside the helicopter as Byron slid the door closed who then nodded over to the pilot, they soon took off, leaving the ground rising high above the city. The height revealed the view of the entire city. The port where he had entered was small in comparison to the rest of the city. The city was a large rounded area, buildings surrounding the majority of the island, large green open areas and rocky mountains surrounding the outside, the tall and vibrant buildings lay in the middle while right at the centre was a large open space where Michel could see thousands of people scattered all over. The helicopter continued to fly onwards, beyond the main city and to a large building situated on the far side of the island, towering above all other buildings dominating the heavens. As the helicopter flew in to land, something caught Michel’s eye, a group of buildings spread around the far side of the island. All coloured differently, marked with the symbols of the elements, just as he had previously seen. As the helicopter touched down, Michel followed Byron into the building. He now found himself surrounded with the same luxurious atmosphere as he felt on the boat. Something isn’t right ''he thought to himself. ''The mayor, wanting to see me, after I’ve only been here for a few days. I got a bad feeling about this. They made their way to the top floor in a high speed elevator, the numbers on the top display rapidly passing by. Michel only stared out to the landscape as it slowly revealed itself as they rose ever higher. With a high pitch ping, the doors opened, a large open room, water features lining the rims of the walls. The calm trickling of the water brought a slight reassurance to Michel, as if his fears were being washed away. Walking down the red carpet he came closer and closer to a large brown desk, behind it was the mayor. His eyes were solid and squarely focused on Michel with a slight frown upon his face. As the two of them stopped and stood before the powerful elderly man, Byron stepped forward giving a salute. “I have brought Michel Ryo as requested sir” he said obediently. “Very good” replied Mr Hetargi raising his hand in the air. “You may leave us now.” Byron gave another salute as he slowly made his way back to the elevator, all the while Mr Hetargi kept a close eye on him. Once he had left the room, he looked back over to Michel. Michel’s eyes grew wider as he became overwhelmed with nerves. “So” said Mr Hetargi. “You’re Michel Ryo?” Michel hesitated slightly. “Yes” he replied with a slight tremble in his voice. “Well then Michel, I take it you know why you’re here?” Michel paused briefly while looking at the floor thinking of what to say. “I’m not so sure.” “Really, I guess I need to refresh your memory.” Mr Hetargi stood up slowly, walking over to a large screen which slow rose up from the water feature that lay behind him. Clicking a button on his desk he stepped aside as footage began to play. “This footage was taken from one of our camera’s at AI delta 30 yesterday afternoon.” He slowly turned around and stared at Michel with his hands behind his back. “May I ask, just what sort of duel disk you were using?” “Oh…It’s my own personal duel disk.” Replied Michel. He then took off his guitar and changed it into a duel disk and presented it before Mr Hetargi. “Ah I see.” “Excuse me…sir?” asked Michel nervously. “Hmm?” “Just what does my duel have to do with me being here?” Mr Hetargi walked over towards him and looked down at Michel’s guitar/duel disk. “This would be the reason why you are here. For you see, last night during the diagnostic check, our workers discovered that the AI had been taken over by and outside party.” “Wait you’re not suggesting.” Mr Hetargi slowly walked back over to his chair, sitting down he placed both hands underneath his chin, staring deeply into Michel’s eyes. “Young man, each and every year we receive an increasing number of people wanting to enter the city. We cannot find suitable space for every person; as a result…some have resorted to cheating in order to gain access to our city.” “I would never cheat” replied Michel softly. “I am not saying that you have cheated, but rather that we suspect you of cheating.” “So what does that mean for me?” “Due to the fact that the source of the outside party has yet to be identified, we cannot dismiss you.” Michel breathed a slight sigh of relief. “However, should you be found guilty of cheating, I will not hesitate to have you thrown off the island. I felt it important for you to know this.” “I understand” said Michel. He turned around ready to walk out the door. “There is one other issue” stated Mr Hetargi. “Regarding the AI, it has been heavily damaged. That is why I am inclined to have you removed from the island now.” Michel whipped around in response. “But I…” he was interrupted by the mayor growing progressively furious. “If you want to bicker with me than I will just cast you out now.” “I’m sorry sir” replied Michel calmly lowering his head slightly. “I cannot just let you leave having caused damage. That is why I would like you to assist us. You see, like any city, there are those whose intent is to cause disruption, their actions have now presented us with a vigilante who goes by the name, the death dancer.” “I take it you would like me to help bring this vigilante to justice” Mr Hetargi nodded in response with a slight grunt. Michel paused briefly. “Do you think I am up to the task?” “I know you are up to the task, and I also know that you won’t refuse. If you do I will release the footage of your duel with the AI to the public, for you see we noticed something about you for a split second and we know you are.” “Then you must be disgusted that I am even here.” “Right you are, although I understand that your past actions occurred some time ago, but I for one believe people can change. Looking at you now, I would say you have changed.” Mr Hetargi pressed a small button on his desk and spoke softly into a com’s device. “Send in Mr Sebastian”, he then leaned casually into the back of his armchair and turned around to face the large water feature as the screen slowly descended from sight. “But don’t think for a moment we won’t be keeping an eye on you.” CrusaderNova 13:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:PG-13-rated stories Category:Stories with Dueling Category:Stories in Progress Category:Show-like Fanfiction Category:Stories